fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Wands
Wands are the primary tools every Fairy and Anti-Fairy needs to use their magic. Information They are feature heavily in all the episodes that feature Cosmo and Wanda. Although they won't grant wishes unless waved, as seen when the world only had desserts and Wanda needed to wave her wand in order for her to grant a wish. As seen in Wishology, Wands can also double as lightsaber-like weapons, but with a star on the end of the lightsaber. Wanda used a pink one to deflect two laser-bullets from two robots that resembled destroyer droids from Star Wars. it possibly being a wand. Wands were once replaced by cellphones during the time when Pixies took control of Fairy World. There are also emergency wands that fairies give to their godchildren if the fairy is too busy, it only contains 10 wishes. Living Wands During wishes where fairies poofed them and their godchildren, and possibly others, into an old cartoon, Wands will become alive and try to escape their fairy owners. But after the faries catch them, they'll happily grant wishes for them again, even if it means poofing them out of the old cartoon, which means that the wands will become non-exsisent again. Cosmo & Wanda's living wands are played by Dee Bradley Baker. Description *A fairy wand takes on the appearance of a yellow star on a straight black stick. *An anti-fairy wand takes on the appearance of a blue or black star on a black stick. *Jorgan Von Strangle's Wand is about twelve times the size of a normal fairy wand, and is used more like a giant staff. *Poof uses a rattle with a star icon on it as his wand. Foop uses a black and blue colored baby bottle with bat wings. Fairy Wands *Cosmo's Wand *Wanda's Wand *Jorgen von Strangle's Wand *Blonda's Wand *Nana Cadabra's Wand *Binky's Wand *Mama Cosma's Wand *Big Daddy's Wand *Tooth Fairy's Wand *Juandissimo's Wand Other Wands *The Fire Wand *The Wind Wand *The Ice Wand Anti-Fairy Wands As the fairy wands are powered by fairy belivers, the Anti- Fairy wands must be powered by non- belivers. *Anti-Cosmo's Wand *Anti-Wanda's Wand *Anti-Jorgen's Wand Other Devices Magic Cell-phones The variation of the wand used by the Pixies, as they treat magic like a business, and a boring one at that. Presumably, a wish is made by dialing a magical text message into the keypad and waving the phone in the air to transmit a wish to some sort of magical uplink tower or satellite. Magic Rattles A premature variation of the wand used by fairy babies, so the baby may channel it's magic and control it until they are old enough for a wand, the sole example being Poof's rattle. Magical bottles A variation of the wand used by Anti-Fairy babies; presumably a wish is made by waving the bottle in the air and squirting it, and is recharged by filling it with magic in the form of a sparkly liquid. Trivia *there are 3 colors of rays, Blue, Pink, and Yellow *Jorgen's Wand Ray has been from yellow, pink, and Blue throughout the series *Earlier in the series when the Fairy Wands lit up it was yellow, but later in the series it turned orange. See also *Fairies *Anti-Fairies *Pixies *Fairy Magic Category:Objects Category:Fairy Objects Category:Wands Category:Magical Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker